Unexpected
by FandomArmada
Summary: Dean had to kick him out, that doesn't mean he has to like it. The guys are stopping for the night when Sam goes out to get food, and Dean thinks he's alone. What does the former angel do when he gets out of the bath to find something unexpected? My first smut scene, so please R&R. I live off your feedback. Any pointers would be appreciated.


I'll start off with a warning: This story contains copious amounts of gay sex, pornography, masturbation, and over-all M/M relationships. If you don't like that, then you can turn back now.  
Ok, so here's my first attempt at any sort of smut, so I'm sorry if it's not all that great. I tried to make up for in quantity what it may lack in quality, so here's a rather long one-shot of purely Destiel smut. Set right after Dean asks Cas to leave the bunker, and so far things have been a little tense with Team Free Will.

######******######******######******######******## ####

Baths were a new thing for Cas. But then again, so were a lot of things. He had been in and out of these motels hundreds of times before, following the Winchesters, but the bath was something completely strange. Dean had showed him how it worked before going back into the room with the beds. He tried to enjoy it like Dean told him to, but it seemed rather pointless and counterproductive. Why sit in the water that was holding your own filth?

Sam's car could be heard pulling away from the seedy motel, and Cas wondered what had happened this time. Then again, things have been tense with Sam lately. He didn't seem to approve of Cas leaving the sanctuary. Either that or it was Dean's decision to help find the former angel a place to stay. Then again with all the angels out for revenge, Cas could hardly blame the larger man for wanting to keep his distance.

Cas sighed as he got out of the tub. He dried himself off quickly, wrapping the towel around his waist. He would have dressed, but the clean clothes were between the beds in the other room. He emptied the tub and made sure to wash his face. He never would understand what it was about being human that attracted dirt.

Finally stepping out of the bathroom, Cas was greeted with an unexpected sight before him. Dean was watching a movie, but it seemed to be one of a more personal nature. It was no Pizza Man, but the plumber seemed to be doing a fair imitation of his activities. There was that bath tub again, with the plumber climbing in there with the 'customer'. No longer as innocent as he once was, the angelic man knew where this was headed, and quickly. But there was something different about the long-haired customer that Cas couldn't quite place.

Still in the shadow and somewhat confused, the fallen angel turned to face Dean wondering what he saw in the shallow film. What he saw was even more unexpected. Dean was biting his lip, a smile playing on the edges of his mouth, and his eyes were dark with lust. The new human had to remind himself to breath for a moment when faced with the intensity of that expression. When he did, he finally noticed the motion of Dean's hand as it unzipped his pants, releasing some of the pressure so that his manhood stood tall.

Cas was surprised that Dean would do such a thing with him standing right there, but since the man had yet to acknowledge him, all he could do was try to ignore the sudden flush that was coming over him. He continued to stare as the hunter removed his shirt to better attend himself. That is, until Dean's voice broke the quiet of the room.

"What the FUCK!? That is no chick!"

Dean had let go of his fully-hard member in a panic, fumbling for the remote. Cas is simply surprised he himself hadn't noticed that little fact before, but what he sees now surprises and intrigues him even more. For all Dean's supposed panic, it seems that his arousal had not diminished in the least. The sounds coming from the battered television set continue, and Dean is half-heartedly swiping his hand across the bed, unable to stop looking back at the scene unfolding. Feeling an odd pressure down below, Castiel glanced down and realized that he had been taking more interest than he had realized as well.

Accidentally knocking the remote off the bed and away somewhere unknown; Dean sighs and looks torn and thoughtful for a second as the moans emanate from the old speakers. He finally gives himself an impish smirk, shrugging before turning back to the indecent display. Almost immediately, Dean picks up where he had left off, a sigh of contentment and relief escaping his lips.

Cas nearly choked at the sight, never having expected Dean to be accepting of two men as partners, much less pleasure himself to the thought. The sight sent a wave of heat right through him. Cas had always loved Dean; first as one of his father's most precious creations, then as a man strong enough to live again even with hell lingering in his mind, later as a brother in arms. There was a profound bond that would never be broken, and an understanding and trust in each other that he hoped would never fade. This though, this was something else entirely. This was all of those things put together, and none of them at all. This was so much more than what he'd had with April. Yet there was that there too. His body seemed firmly in favor of the idea of fornication with Dean Winchester if the gap in his rapidly tenting towel was anything to go by.

Cas longed to reach out to the beautiful man before him, but didn't dare. Things had been tense enough, and he still was uncertain about why he had to leave the Men of Letters sanctuary. He wanted to ask to stay, he wanted to plead with Dean to reconsider, but it would only make him seem even more useless, more pathetic. The fallen angel knew just how far he had fallen, and how little he could accomplish in his human form. Even if he is accepting of the concept of two men in an intimate relationship, it is unlikely Dean could ever feel such things towards him.

Leaning against the nearer bed that thankfully held nothing more than a couple items of clothing, Cas continued to watch Dean. It was a painful pleasure, knowing he was so close, and yet unable to let himself touch that freckled skin. His hand wandered down towards his aching member, as he watched Dean's hands busy at their work. A brilliant and twisted thought came to him, one he knew he would likely regret, but that really didn't seem to matter much at the moment.

Hands glided over his heated flesh as he mimicked the man before him, imagining those hands on his body instead of their own. He followed those hands as they pinched and pulled, scraped and tugged. The sensations were like nothing he had experienced so far, and the loss of his towel hardly registered other than needed air on his swiftly heating skin. Cas was trying to stay quiet, but his breath was becoming ragged as he longed for release. He felt the liquid start to seep and bead up above his hand. Still following the hunter's unknowing guidance, he swiped his thumb across to collect it. That simple motion was enough to force a small but primal sound to force itself from his chest.

Cas watched as the hunter stopped dead in his tracks, turning towards the new sound in the room. Threat of danger seemed to wither the hunter's excitement, though not completely extinguish. At first his eyes were cold, ready for battle; then they grew relieved, recognition easing his mind. Those green eyes wandered over Cas for a moment, as they always did, before finally seeing what the ex-angel was doing. Dean's gaze only seemed to feed the flame that was consuming Cas's body. He watched those too-green eyes as they took in the sight of him, seeing how the cock before him twitched at the sight. He felt reckless, light-headed, and almost drunk.

Another brilliant idea seemed to strike, and Cas let his hands begin again; following the patterns that he had been watching Dean do moments before. He watched the black start to take dominance over the green in the eyes before him, and marveled at the sight. There was no mistaking the lust in his hunter's eyes. Finally he couldn't stand to leave things like this, so he let his hands slide down to his sides, slowing to a stop. He took a deep breath to calm himself, steady his voice, and looked straight at Dean before speaking.

"Do you find this sight pleasing? You are welcome to do more than stare."

He hardly had time to think before the hunter lunged at him, biting and kissing at his neck. Cas couldn't hold back the loud moan that this inspired, and he no longer wanted to. Dean licked his way up the fallen angel's neck before claiming those lips in a searing kiss. Cas returned it with all the passion, all the fire he had built up so far. He poured his very heart into that kiss, trying to let the hunter know just how important this was to him; saying without words that he wanted all of this and more.

Hands began to wander again, and Cas began to tremble. He scratched at dean's back, desperate to cling on to the figure before him. The moan that the act garnished was enough to make the fallen angel's hips jerk forward. Sweet friction enticed a mutual moan, soon swallowed in another kiss. This was a battle of wills, with tongues as the weapons. It didn't take long for Dean's experience to out-match Cas's enthusiasm though, and the fallen angel found his mouth being explored as thoroughly as any case.

Knees growing weak, Cas collapsed back onto the bed, dragging Dean down with him. This only served to increase the weight behind Dean's hips. The formal angel broke the kiss with a long moan as he felt the full length of the other man's shaft pressed against his own. The denim-clad thighs rubbed against his skin, and he was coming undone. Never had he imagined something so simple could feel so incredible. Lightning was coursing through his veins, and the hunter's hands left a trail of fire wherever they went.

A loud sound caused Dean to pause his ministrations, only to find the tv still going. The plumber had his fingers deep inside the customer, and Cas saw a predatory look come over the hunter. Hips ground down as lips found purchase on his heated skin. Cas was beyond conscious thought now, closing his eyes to let the raw animal instinct take over. He felt as the hunter caressed his thigh, then the calloused hands using his own secretions to glide over the aching flesh between his legs. Sparks flashed behind his eyes and the former angel found himself screaming Dean's name as thick ropes of white covered himself and his partner.

The hunter continued to squeeze every last drop out of him until it was clear there was no more. Cas was stunned from the sudden intensity of his orgasm, and couldn't seem to grasp words for several minutes. That didn't, however, stop him from grasping something else.

The not-so-angelic human flipped them so Dean found himself on his back. Cas scooped up some of his own seed, and used it to grasp the hunter's large shaft, marveling at the simple beauty of it. Once again following in Dean's example, he licked at each nipple, blowing on the taut peak before crossing over to the other. His hand furiously pulled and twisted at the length in his grasp, and he reveled in the sounds coming from his hunter. Each new motion brought a wave of curses and demands. Then Cas dared something new.

He took a deep breath, curiosity and the desire to please his hunter over-riding the fear of messing up. He scooted down, using his free hand to pull the hunter's jeans down and leave the man completely exposed. Then he licked up the man's inner thigh, and continued the line all the way up the length of his shaft. He then took as much of it into his mouth as he could, sucking hard, and tasting the mixed flavors of his own seed, and that one that was so purely Dean.

A violent tug on his short hair pulled the former angel away from his task and into a fearsome kiss; and just in time. The kiss broke as a feral growl came from those beautiful lips, and spurts of white scattered themselves all over their chests. Cas pulled every drop of that precious seed that he could from his hunter's body, the both of them finally collapsing in a pile of sweat and sex. Cas curled up around his hunter, not caring about the sticky mess, simply happy and amazed at the experience.

"Hey, I got some stuff to make… DUDE! Put a sock on the door or something, geez!"

Sam's sudden arrival caused them both to look at the giant in the doorway with the look of a stunned deer. Cas was completely at a loss for words, but it seemed he wouldn't be required to say much.

"You know what, no, don't even try to explain. I'll just get my own room."

Cas looked between the brothers, worried that he had caused some irreparable harm until Dean started to laugh.

"Sure thing Sammy. You grab your stuff, I'll stay right here. Found a real natural; and I don't think I'm gonna give that up."

Cas couldn't help the huge smile spreading across his face at Dean's words. He wasn't sure, but as the larger hunter left the room, he could have sworn the man muttered 'It's about time.'


End file.
